Jonathan-Despres-Predictions
Remember this Jonathan: Superforecaster Qualities (I say that to myself) My predictions: 75% sure. 1) All Cryonics Patients will be revived after 300 years from now (2018). 65% sure. 2) The first commercial use of Nuclear Fusion Energy will be available in 2085. 65% sure. 3) We will be able to edit/change the color of our hair by genetic engineering in 2040. 70% sure. 4) In 2035, most if not all cars will be electrical or fuel cell based (the majority will be electrical or fuel cell based). 60% sure. 5) By or after 2100, we will have the first gene therapy to enhance our morality in our brains. 50% sure. 6) By or after 2050, humans will travel to Mars and by 2095 they will start to colonise Mars. 55% sure. 7) By or after 2300, we will exchange information with grey aliens, they will live with us. 80% sure. 8) By 2100, we will be able for the first time to create a perfect cryonics experience (freezing/warming). 70% sure. 9) By 2230, humans won't need to sleep anymore. 75% sure. 10) By 2400, we will travel to other planets outside our solar system using new propulsion systems (faster than lights). 50% sure. 11) In 2150 we will have electronic papers in which we will put them in garbages like actual papers. 45% sure. 12) In 2500, there will be a unique world government. 60% sure. 13) Humans will be able to communicate with telepathy starting at 2050, with no helmet. 65% sure. 14) In 2100 there will be a universal revenue income for everybody on the planet, most production/manufacturing will be 100% automated. 75% sure. 15) By or after 2120 there will be a labor union/syndicate for AGI (Artificial General Intelligence) (Robots). 70% sure. 16) By or after 2150, all guns will be replaced by paralysers (or a majority will be paralysers) (just like with the grey aliens). 50% sure. 17) By or after 2200, nuclear weapons will be disabled in all its ability. 75% sure. 18) Aging will be cured in humans around 2100. by or after. 60% sure. 19) World Morality Apex Competition will happen around 2150. 75% sure. 20) Fake News, Fake People, Fake Call, Autonomous Cars will need more security around 2025. 65% sure. 21) We will be able to print an entire body with 3D bioprinters by or after 2250. 70% sure. 22) By or after 2100, 3D bioprinting organs will be as good or superior to normal organs. 65% sure. 23) We will have 100% control of our brains by or after 2250. 70% sure. 24) All genetic diseases will be cured by genetics engineering by or after 2300. 60% sure. 25) This humanity will move to a faster universe and live more rapidly by or after 2350. 65% sure. 26) Humans and Robotics/Machines will merge or will be almost the same by or after 2300. 60% sure. 27) No physical barriers, no need to crash into a wall or vehicles or airplanes or buildings by or after 2300. 70% sure. 28) Soon enough there will be like "corner shops" between Mars and the Earth for helping travelers. Buildings like the ISS. By or after 2095. 65% sure. 29) This technology available for (Finding better lights to grow vegetables faster and better): accelerated metabolism biosynthesis molecularity & chlorophyll & different genomes & stimulations useful for Vertical farming by or after 2100. Category:Predictions